


Hawke Does Not Play Fair

by DirtyanonsofThedas



Series: Story Prompts for Tumblr [4]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyanonsofThedas/pseuds/DirtyanonsofThedas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Starkhavens.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hawke Does Not Play Fair

**Author's Note:**

> For Starkhavens.

Hawke knew that Fenris took his reading lessons seriously, but right now, she wants his attention. She strides to the couch the he is sitting on and takes the book from his hand as she straddles his lap. She leans forward to kisses him deeply, still dangling book out of his reach as she nips her way down his neck to his chest and further still. She finally hands him the book once she’s reached the top of his tights, daring him to concentrate with what she has in mind. 

**Author's Note:**

> ~G.


End file.
